User talk:Mudkip57430Cool
Yoponot (talk) 21:42, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey Yoshi C I saw a notification from you in my messages and wanted to check around and thought i check to see what you wanted so you know i notice alot of thing's so yeah whatever it is you need just let me know i am around discussion post or here in the fandom alright? so you know. : '' You can leave me a message anytime & If you want to borrow a link be sure you ask otherwise it'll go against the guidelines alright. So you know on that two anyway i'm on discussion post if needed i'll be getting off soon alright.'' : And about what i said on Series post you do know japanese is (only) for a japanese Atlas post in a different japanese fandom alright so you know as such if Alain allows it to go then i'll allow it too but as you know this is a english speaking site so i just want to point out between English and japanese discussion post's if we'd allow japanese then i doughtly user's'll understand it alright so you know now on to discussion post.Trainer Micah (talk) 02:14, January 31, 2018 (UTC) : : I'm sorry for the rockruff post thingy Yoshi574930Cool (talk) 02:16, January 31, 2018 (UTC) : : It's fine just remember what everyone said and try not to make the same mistake twice as for what i said you can see it alright? Try to refrain yourself from using capital letters it is shouting and is against the guideline to shout at others alright? & try not to blame other's for your fault's okay if you missed a event then tough luck i miss some event's and do i complain about'em no. So don't blame other's for your fault's okay we all miss some event's eventually alright, So you know as such. I'm out i'll check around tomorrow time for me to get some sleep so good night.Trainer Micah (talk) 03:15, January 31, 2018 (UTC) I wasn't blaming othersYoshi574930Cool (talk) 12:31, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Okay then well i'll just keep it locked and remember if missed a event then you missed a event alright believe me i missed alot so yeah and i'm not planning to miss any more minus the ones upcoming with the legendary's redoing so you know okay later.Trainer Micah (talk) 21:11, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Also remember when on my talk page To start anew message via "leave message" then under Subject/Headline: over here -> '' ''After you hit leave message then yeah write your message down alright i noticed your apologize I'm SORRY!!!!!! Yeah approve on that with lower caps and fewer excplamation points alright so you know as for your apologize i accept it but try to refrain yourself from using capital letters alright; '' Refrain mean's to stop oneself from doing something - So you know if you need help there always a similar ideal you can try that is,'' Try to write your messages in bold sometimes user's will have troubles seeing messages and alot of time we give user's a ideal to write a message or messages in bold if anyone whois having troubles seeing messages alright so you know as a example. Anyway yeah read slowly and your always welcome to my talk page alright so you know as such if you have any questions or anything just let us know.Trainer Micah (talk) 21:35, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Hi Yoshi! Didn't know you were on here. ~Jwle7